The Reaper Chooses the Golden Fairy
by roobaby2011
Summary: Victorique x Kujo fluff! Sorry to all those Avril x Kujo fans out there this one is NOT for you! Pleasse Review!


Hey everyone! This story would probably take place around the middle of the Leviathan case. I really like fluff so if you don't you have been WARNED! Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Be sure and let me know what you think of this one! It's a little on the short side but I think you'll like it! ~Roobaby2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Gosick!

**The Reaper Chooses the Golden Fairy**

Kujo woke in the middle of the night with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling he had. In the world of dreams he had seen his Golden Fairy standing in a gray mist. He could tell she was in distress just by her stance. She stood with her arms crossed and her head bowed low so that her face was shielded from his view by her bangs. He took a step toward her but the distance between them had stayed the same. He then took off in a full sprint, reaching out to her, calling her name. He ran and ran but with every step she was still right there, just out of his reach.

He was now sitting in his bed in his tiny room in St. Marguerite Academy. He couldn't breathe for the pressure on his chest. He didn't know why but Kujo knew that Victorique was in trouble. Without another thought he jumped from his bed, put on his shoes and ran for her cottage. When he arrived all the lights were out. He beat on the door and called out. When he received no reply after a few tries he tried the handle and found the door was not locked. He apologized for intruding and quickly made his way through her house.

"Victorique?" He called again and again. It didn't take long for him to see that she wasn't in the main parts of the house so he set his sights on her bedroom door. His breath hitched when he touched the handle. It somehow felt like ice to the touch. His stomach churned as he went over the possibilities in his mind. If she wasn't in her bed safe and sound, where could she be?

He turned the knob and walked in. His heart quit beating for an instant when he saw her peaceful sleeping face. She was curled up in her blankets wearing the kimono he had given her. The moonlight danced on her silky golden tresses as her chest rose and fell slowly. He went and sat down in the chair next to her bed to give his racing heart the chance to still itself.

He cursed himself for that decision because the second he reached her bedside his heart rate must have doubled. If he had thought she was pretty from the doorway he knew she was truly beautiful from this distance. He watched her face and couldn't recall a time where she had ever looked so peaceful. She stirred slightly and Kujo jumped up to bolt for the door but she settled after turning a little closer to the edge of the bed. He let out a shaky breath and sat back down.

"K…Ku..Kujo." She muttered. He sat stiff as a board, panic over riding his senses. Panic quickly turned to intrigue when he realized that she was talking in her sleep. She clutched one of her blankets in her small hands and her brow was furrowed but her eyes were closed. Half of him said to run before she woke up and caught him, but the other half said to stay and find out what exactly was going on.

"P…lease….don't." She said. He leaned in closer and strained to hear her. What was dream Kujo doing to put that frustrated and sad expression on her face? He was completely invested in seeing this through now. He couldn't just leave without finding out. He didn't want her to have unpleasant dreams at all but especially not as a result of something he was a part of. He just had to know.

Inside Victorique's dream she was in the bright courtyard of St. Marguerite Academy. She had walked there from the library. Something had told her to go outside and find something she was missing. As far as what that 'something' was she had no idea. That's when she had seen Kujo and he wasn't alone. She had called out to him but he hadn't heard, or maybe didn't want to hear.

He had his arms around Avril Bradley and they were laughing and smiling. Her eyes and chest began to burn and she put a hand to her head as her vision blurred. When she looked at him again he was leaning in to give away his first kiss. Victorique called out again but he didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Victorique?" He called out softly. She didn't stir but he noticed that her expression softened. He smiled to himself and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The small touch wasn't even enough to wake her. Inside Victorique's dream however Kujo was definitely reaching her. Before he could kiss Avril she vanished and he suddenly turned her way. He called out to her and in an instant he was holding her in his arms brushing a strand of hair from her face. He smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter. In true Victorique fashion she crossed her arms and kicked him in the shin. Back in the real world Kujo saw her leg twitch and he smiled.

"I probably deserved that for whatever I have done." He said with a blush. He really did know her, even in her dreams. An idea came to his mind in that moment. If even after all of this she hadn't awakened what else could he confess to her sleeping form? Drumming up some courage and feeling quite confident he leaned in close to her ear. Little did he know, Victorique had woken up after kicking out because of a small muscle spasm. It hadn't hurt all that much but it was enough to bring her back to reality. Her eyes flickered open and she was staring into Kujo's chest. She opened her mouth to protest but no words would form. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and his scent filled her nose.

"I love you Victorique." He whispered. Finding another round of courage he planted a quick kiss just below her ear causing her to squeak in surprise. He pulled back and stared wide-eyed mouth gaping. He sunk down in the chair next to her bed and stammered.

"I…..you….asleep…..but…." He dropped his gaze to the floor and blushed redder than a tomato. Victorique was having trouble processing anything. Had he just kissed her neck and confessed his love for her? Why was he in her room in the middle of the night? She almost wondered if she was still dreaming.

"What are you doing here Baka Kujo?" She asked, her voice sounding a little weak. "Waking me in the middle of the night. What could be so important?" Her growl gradually coming back as she focused on being angry to avoid dealing with his declaration.

"I-In my dreams I couldn't get to you." He said bowing low in his chair to apologize. "I thought that you might be in trouble." He said his ears now red from embarrassment. Victorique knew all too well how powerful dreams could be. Her eyes softened and she looked at him with a half smile.

"As you can see Baka, I am fine. You do not need to worry." She turned to the lamp on her nightstand and turned it on. The room was bathed in a cozy golden glow. She glanced at him and saw that he was still fixated with the floor.

"But you called out to me." He said in a breathless whisper. It was Victorique's turn to blush a deep crimson. Had she called out his name? "You asked me to stop then you kicked out." His voice was laced with pain as if her actions were like the stabs of a serrated blade. Several minutes passed before he spoke again.

"What did I do to make you so angry?" He asked looking her in the eyes for the first time. She had a thousand lies on the tip of her tongue but when she spoke it was only the truth.

"You didn't choose me." She said. Her eyes grew wide and she clasped a hand over her mouth. She turned her back to him and tried to slow her erratic heartbeat.

"Wha?" He said shooting a quizzical glance her way. For some reason she was electrified by his ignorance and she rounded on him.

"You didn't choose me! You were going to give your first kiss to that Farting Newt!" She yelled. Her face was barely a foot from his now and he could see the fire in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and stared him straight in the eye. Her anger was intensified when Kujo began to laugh.

"I-Is th-that all?" He asked between chuckles. She sat back on her knees and crossed her arms across her chest. He shook his head and moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She was now almost eye level with him but refused to meet his gaze. Still angry she tried to break her arms free to hit him but they were trapped against his body. She was essentially defenseless so she stopped struggling.

"Baka! Let me go!" She yelled. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. Not until you hear me." He moved his mouth right next to her ear. "I love you Victorique. I will always choose you." He whispered and kissed her again just below the ear and heard her make that adorable squeak again. She blushed and puffed out her cheeks.

"Baka." She said breathlessly. She shivered involuntarily and he held her tighter.

"Now about that first kiss…" He said. Her head shot up and she stared at him. Before she could look away he caught her lips with his own.


End file.
